


Big brother

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Charlotte as teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brother

‘’Charlie?’’ George stuck his head around Charlotte’s bedroom door?

‘’Piss of, George, I’m studying.’’ Charlotte didn’t even bother to look up.

‘’I’m bored.’’ George walked in anyway, and fell on his sister’s bed. He pulled the tablet that was lying on it towards him and started browsing the apps. ‘’Nice background,’’ he smirked.

Charlotte just sighed, annoyed by the distraction. She didn’t feel like studying anyway. In fact, she was only doing it to keep herself from checking her watch every twenty seconds. She stood up and jumped on the bed as well. George was now playing a game, at which he sucked, evidently.

‘’Give it to me, loser, you are wrecking my high score.’’ Charlotte snatched the tablet away from her brother and tried to repair the damage. Damn. Her high score was down the drain now.

‘’Sorry,’’ George said, not at all with an apologetic face. Then a pillow landed in his face. ‘’Hey!’’ he said indignantly, ‘’what was that for?’’

‘’Dunno. I’m feeling itchy.’’ Charlotte turned over and stared at the ceiling. George joined her and nudged her gently.

‘’Why are you so tense?’’ he asked.

Charlotte was silent, furiously debating with herself whether to tell her big brother. She kind of wanted to, but was afraid he would be all concerned and, well, big-brotherly on her. But on the other hand, Georgie was her best friend and biggest confidant. It was hard to make friends, real close friends, in their position, so they always turned to each other when it was really important.

George kept silent as well, knowing that Charlotte would eventually tell her, also knowing she was now in her head weighing of the pro’s and con’s of telling him. Charlotte would always tell him everything, even though he was a boy and she a girl. Their close age gap made it even easier for her, knowing that George could perfectly relate to her. They had even become more close when their great-grandmother passed away a few years ago, which made their Dad the direct heir to the throne. It was particularly George who then sought Charlotte’s company, the idea of being the second in line freaking him out.

At last, Charlotte opened her mouth. ‘’I have a date tonight.’’

‘’WHAT?!’’

‘’See,’’ Charlotte said, looking suddenly very much like her mother, ‘’this is why I wouldn’t tell you.’’

‘’Charles, this is big! Who is the guy? Is he cute? Do you have a picture? What’s his name? What are you gonna wear?’’ George just rambled and rambled. Charlotte stared.

‘’Are you gay?’’ she asked eventually, completely throwing George off guard. George just scowled. ‘’For being enthusiastic about your date? Come on, Charlie.’’

‘’Alright, sorry.’’ Charlotte nudged him. ‘’Uhm, to answer your questions, he is in my class, yes, he is very cute, no, I don’t have a picture, his name is Mark and I was planning on wearing that light blue floral dress Mum bought me a few weeks ago.’’

George just grinned stupidly, but then his face turned more serious. ‘’What?’’ Charlotte asked, suddenly very self-concious.

‘’Are you guys going out? ‘Cause with all the photographers and such, you don’t want that.’’ He looked pensive as if he was trying to come up with a better solution on the spot.

‘’Oh, no, Georgie, don’t worry about that. He will come here. Mum is making us a picnic we can eat in the garden. And no, you are not allowed to roam the property when he is here,’’ she added when George looked hopeful. ‘’I already arranged that. You and Dad are going biking. Mum said she would make sure you guys aren’t in the house so you can’t stalk us.’’

‘’Will you be careful?’’ George couldn’t resist asking.

‘’What? Yes, of course! And what was going to happen, anyway? He is here, in Norfolk, in our home. We can’t exactly elope, can we now?’’

George face turned very pale, even though Charlotte was only joking. Both were silent for a moment.

‘’Oh, I just hope tonight I will get my first kiss,’’ Charlotte blurted and immediately her face flushed to a shade of pink.

George pulled her in for a hug. ‘’I do too, Charlie. I got my first kiss when I was fifteen, so maybe you will too.’’

Charlotte looked at him. ‘’Thanks, dude. Now get your ass out, I have to start get ready. Would you ask Mum if she can come up here and help me?’’ She shoved George off her bed and watched him walking out of her room.

She opened her closet when he suddenly returned. ‘’Charles?’’ he asked.

‘’Yeah?’’ she answered with her back turned to him.

‘’Tell me everything tomorrow, kay?’’

Charlotte turned around with a big smile on her face, but George already left.


End file.
